


into The Night [Version 7 - Changkyun]

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Series: Into The Night [7]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Alernate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Creatures, Dom Lim Changkyun, Fanfiction, Fetish, Fic, Gen, Halloween, High School, Into The Night, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kink, Last Part, MX, NSFW, OR IS IT, Orgasm, POV, POV Rader, School, Seriws, Sexual Content, Smut, Smutty, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Lim Chankgyun, Vampire Fetish, Vampire Lim Changkyun, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Vampirism, Vers. 7, Version 7, Werewolf, Werewolves, cock - Freeform, cum, explicit - Freeform, kpop, mature - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform, vampire, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy
Summary: A/N: Here we are at the last part of the series. Happy Halloween! <3 I hope you have enjoyed this series as much as I have. I’ve adored writing it, and I can’t wait to see your reactions as they come! <3 I made Changkyun an interesting one, and it is a Senior Year High School AU [Def 18], so it’s a perfect place for a vampiric finale! Enjoy the dirty talk! +100 pts if you get the reference to another of my fics in this one. <3 I hope you love it!





	into The Night [Version 7 - Changkyun]

The air outside was perfectly cool, and you felt the seasons changing as if it was happening in your bones. Your feet met the sidewalk outside of your school, and you stared up at it, its visage a blanket of opportunity to most, and a prison to some. Although you were still a new student, you generally thought of yourself in the neutral mindset between those absolute poles, but today you’d rather be at home in your bed, curled up and comfortable–though, your bed didn’t have quite this many handsome faces, and bright smiles. Serenaded by the male section of the student body even now, you swayed a bit, the bell shocking you out of your daydreaming, making you go a bit rigid, uniform ruffling slightly. Glancing up the front of the school, your eyes settled on flags and the like, sighing at how displays of school spirit made you feel even less proud.

Newton High flew its banners with confidence, the bright yellow lettering of the school motto “Shine Forever” vibrant as ever as it stretched the length of the banner; which billowed outside the tall doors. The closer you got to the doors, the sweeter the air smelled, and you felt as if the cherry blossoms had been in bloom since you transferred there, framing the fairytale world you had always imagined the school to be. You had been there a few months by this point, but it was still a bit of a culture shock—and you were sure you’d never seen this many handsome boys in your life. God, you had heart palpitations every day over it—and as you dropped into your assigned seat in History class, you wondered how you’d ever force yourself to pay more attention to the lectures; even the teachers here were sexy.

Your professor entered moments after you found yourself seated, and you watched him walk across the room, your eyes focused on how good he looked in those slacks. He smiled and faced the board a moment, writing the date and lecture title on the board before turning to face the class, “Good morning, students.” He smiled wide, opening the history textbook on his desk, fingers pushing up the nose of his glasses to situate them perfectly, “I know you are all eager to get to today’s lesson, but let’s begin class today by going over the homework from last night—oh, don’t groan, it’s only five questions, please.” He seemed annoyed, and though you found yourself unable to focus on anything but him at the moment, you hoped he wasn’t made enough to assign even more work, “Start with number one under multiple choice, at the end of chapter 12—Y/N—” He gestured to you, and you could have fallen out of your seat, clamoring to sit up straight. He nodded, eyes focused on you, “Can you answer it for me, please?”

“Wha—um…well, it’s…Um…” You were panicking, staring down at a page of notes and nothing else. You had completely forgotten that you had had homework in the first place. Sinking a bit, you lifted your shoulders, wishing you could curl up in a ball, or at least hide in plain sight. Cringe. You wrinkled your brows, you hadn’t expected to be called, “I—didn’t do it. I’m sorry, Yoo Senpai.”

Yoo Senpai turned to look at a girl in your class, a bit of a bratty troublemaker that sat closer to the front, but off to the side. He raised a brow at her, the corners of his lips twitching in what could almost be called a smile,“That makes both of you.” He said evenly, “Maybe I should keep you both after class.” He drug teeth across his bottom lip, before realizing what he was insinuating. Stammering, he swallowed, pushing his glasses back into place again, a nervous habit, “Ahem, anyone want to help Y/N out?”

A voice, from your right, deeper than the other boys in class, was the first to answer, “It’s C. The Berlin wall came down in 1989.” They said, the sound causing you to turn your head and focus on its source. Im Changkyun, the resident bookworm and all-around odd ball, had answered the question for you. Rumors had always flooded the air around the male, but you had never actually spoken to him yourself—and now that you found your position directly next to him, you observed him, and found him to be quite handsome.

So, this was the boy everyone talked about all the time? That jaw, those plump lips, pretty eyes, and slender frame—this was the weirdo? You could hardly believe it—but, you would be lying if you said it didn’t make you curious about him. You crossed your arms slowly, and regarded him for a moment, just looking over him, your eyes watching his elegant fingers open the book he had been reading, his focus leaving the lecture to focus on the words before him—he probably wouldn’t be called on again, anyways. You inhaled slowly, something about him speaking to you, making you feel the need to talk to him, to get closer.

Yoo Senpai carried on as if you hadn’t just blatantly checked out, and Changkyun wasn’t reading something unrelated to class entirely. Eyes set on another part of the class, he waved a hand, “Very good, now. Let’s move on. Question 2—"

Not wanting to call too much attention to yourself, you would pull a piece of scratch paper from your notebook and scrawl a quick “Thanks” on it, clumsily passing it to him with one finger, sliding it onto his desk. Yoo Senpai didn’t, and wouldn’t notice, seemingly done with the two of you for the day.

Changkyun unfolded the piece of paper and smiled lightly as he stared at the word. Shifting his head to the side, his gorgeous hair undisturbed, though he tweaked a pierced eyebrow, dark makeup around his eyes making them look all the more piercing. Writing back in fairly good script, Changkyun sent back, “Don’t mention it”, tossing it onto your desk, the paper sliding close to your resting hand.

It didn’t take you long to answer, figuring you might as well take the plunge. No time like the present, right? You wrote quickly, ‘Can I ask you a question? Are you really a vampire like they all say?’. You felt as if you had no tact, but you couldn’t just not ask him, and you couldn’t figure out a gentile way of posing such a question to someone. Better blunt than silent, you thought.

Raising a brow, Changkyun scribbled, ‘Why?’

‘You’re always reading those books, and your teeth really look like fangs.’ You offered it back, your fingers brushing his, but you shrugged off the feeling.

‘Do you really want to know?’ He returned, tipping his head toward you, book sat down for the moment, his eyes focusing on you through slight periphery. He ran fingers down the slender column of his neck as he waited, curious what you might say.

‘Yes. Please.’ Was all you could manage to get back to him, both eager and a bit freaked out.

When he offered the note back, you held it up, staring at the words for a long time. ‘Meet me in the library after school. Three-twenty, after she locks the front doors. The entrance by the back is left open for safety.’ What should you do? You swallowed the lump in your throat and looked back at him, slowly nodding your head, hesitation only making you look more innocent.

**************

Sneaking into the library was easy using the door that Changkyun had suggested. You pretty much just walked right in as you would have if it were open during the day. The place was nearly dark, and in its dimness, you navigated your way around tables, looking around for the outcast, sure he was there somewhere. Standing in the center of the room, you wrinkled your brows, whispering rather loudly, “Changkyun…?”

“Under here—” was all you heard from a nearby table, so you bent down, looking until you met the inhuman eyes of the other. Slipping down under the desk, you crawled to him, sitting with crisscrossed legs across from him.

Settling, you laughed gently into the back of your hand, thinking it was very immature that you had just snuck into the library, of all places, in order to hide under a table with a guy—though, a small part of you felt a tiny thrill, “Why are you under the desk?”

“Hey, we may be seniors, but we will still get in deep shit if we are caught breaking into the library after hours—” He said with a light shrug, looking more than at home right where he sat. You could tell this wasn’t the first time he’d snuck in here, “—so, I’m just trying to stay hidden so we can talk and no one will see us through the windows over there.” He pointed to a line of transparent glass windows, and you made an understanding sound, nodding.

“Good call…” You said slowly, rolling your gaze back to him, focusing even in the dark, “So, back to my question. Are you a vampire? Or are you just faking everyone out?”

He laughed as if he was about to call you cute for being so adamant, his body language rather controlled, yet relaxed, “Well, you do see my fangs, don’t you?” He asked, opening his lips slowly and licking over the vampiric shape of his canines.

You blushed at the way he licked his teeth, but the dark hid it for the most part, “Yeah, but—”

“You don’t believe they are real. I’m telling you, I am what I am.” He shrugged before leaning forward slightly, with confident intent, his hand lifting to point towards his teeth, “Here. Touch them.”

“I—” Something compelled you to act, like an invisible force, and you couldn’t help yourself. Normally, you wouldn’t go anywhere near someone else’s teeth, but now you found yourself reaching forward, touching a fang slowly. Moving down and over the tip, you felt it prick your finger, almost sharp enough to cut without pain, “Ouch—Nn—”

Blood pooled in a small sphere at the prick where the fang had met the tip of your finger, and you stared at him, his reaction sealing your suspicions. Pupils swallowing the color of his eyes, he growled low, the scent of your blood striking him, making his lust flare. Taking your hand by the wrist, he pushed your finger into his lips, sucking the blood from it, making you whimper hard. That handsome face twisted a bit in pleasure, and he moaned around your digit before pulling back, showing you the length of his tongue, a gentle smear of red against the center of it. 

You took your hand back and stared at the finger that he had been sucking on, blinking as you found it no longer bleeding, a tiny prick point still visible. Before you could say a word, or fully react to what he had just done, he was in your space, his nose brushing yours. Palms bracing on either side of you, he came over you until you fell to your back, legs spreading to allow him closer, mesmerized by the primal look in his eyes, that nearly glowed in the dim light of the unattended library. Settling his hips against your core, you swallowed hard, finding yourself intensely aroused at just the way he pressed himself to you. If you were honest, you’d never thought of him this way. He was just the odd outcast in class that spent more time reading books than he did socializing with the rest of the student body—and now he was on top of you, and you thirsted for him as much as his eyes reflected the same need.

It wasn’t that you were against this happening in that moment, completely enchanted and transfixed by the vampire that had all but pinned you to the ground. Blushing, you breathed deeply, words betraying your throbbing core, “Changkyun, we shouldn’t—” You gestured between them and to the table you were beneath, “Like this…”

Changkyun smirked deviantly and wiggled his brows, “You’re right…I know a better way.” He said, moving back just enough to gain leverage, hands coming upon you to turn you gently, forcing you dominantly onto your stomach, your face against the dense carpet of the library floor. You whimpered, and he ran hands down the curve of your spine, growling softly as his digits met the waistline of your bottoms, slipping beneath them slightly so that he could easily pull them down, revealing the supple shape of your backside and the tops of your thighs—lowering them just enough to give himself a bit of space.

Nails at carpet, you breathed heavily, the feeling of being exposed arousing you even further, your muscles fluttering with need. You snuffled out a soft moan, and you could almost sense him smirk, driven forward by your obvious arousal. You would hear his belt, and zipper, and then feel the press of his body against yours, the length of his cock slipping perfectly between supple flesh, the hooked shape of his cock perfect for the angle he’d chosen. Groaning, he pushed the thick head into your needy muscles, and you gasped loudly, arching your back to aid, your pants causing a bit of restraint, though you didn’t mind.

Hands braced on either side of your head, fingers overlapping yours almost affectionately, he would gently slide himself in deeper, inch after inch taken until he was fully hilted inside of you, “Ah, fuck…you’re already so tight…” He whispered, voice infinitely deeper than before, the tone shaking you to your core. He paused for only a moment before he began to thrust, his pace set as steady as the ticking clock, fucking you gorgeously into the floor, the carpet harsh on your skin, but your focus was on how that cock struck you deep, making you writhe.

Changkyun’s hips picked up their pace and he arched over you, his fingers shifting so that his hands were over yours, entwining your digits, his muscles working to pull him from your depths before forcing back inside of you deeply, filling you beautifully with each movement that he made. He breathed ragged, skin heating as he worked himself in and out of you, aiming to hit every sensitive nerve, making you crazed with pleasure. Your lips peeled open against the floor and you moaned sweetly, shaking, “Ch-Changkyun—y-yes!”

After a while, Changkyun was shaking a bit himself, the strength of his arms wavering just a bit, “Shh, baby. Keep quiet…Mm…fucking take this cock…” He groaned, his head tipping down, allowing you to feel the bangs of his hair against your shoulder-blades, “…ah, you like my dick so deep inside of you, don’t you? Mmm…You’re going to cum for me quickly, aren’t you?” His voice was the sexiest thing that had ever met your ears, and you found yourself shaking as he spoke, muscles undulating around his cock, showing how close you were.

“O-oh, you’re going to make me—oh, fuck…c-cum!” You grit your teeth as you took thrust after thrust, the pace of those hips intoxicating, driving you to the edge and then over, your fingernails digging into the carpet for purchase that would not be found, your entire body quaking as your eyes shut tight. You couldn’t stop yourself from moaning loudly into the floor, and your orgasmic sounds filled the empty library. You swore you were seeing stars in the dark, the hard pulsing of your muscles as they milked him causing your hips to jerk and muscles to jump a bit.

He could hardly take how your body worked him, your spasming core taking him for all he had. Eyebrow wrinkling and hair falling out of place, Changkyun rolled his hips in circles, the friction and change of movement causing his demise quickly. Throwing his head back, he howled in bliss, nails mirroring your own as they flexed, his body trembling, cock pumping hot cum into you, filling you to the brim. Changkyun exhaled harshly, trying to calm himself, but it would take several moments.

Leaning down, body still jerking a bit with aftershock, his cock still perfectly buried inside of you, he would press his lips to your spine, allowing you to feel his fangs graze your skin a moment. You shivered, your heart beginning to calm, though you still shuddered from leftover spikes of pleasure. As your eyes fluttered open, you smiled, keeping your fingers entwined with his, flexing them so that you made it more of a hand-hold than a primal urge.

“I just had sex with a vampire…” You blurted, hating yourself the moment it came out of your mouth. He chuckled and kept his lips against your skin, just kissing around the areas of flesh that he could reach, giving his girth enough time to settle before gently pulling out of you. You made a disappointed noise once he was gone from you; though you would swear it was involuntary.

“Come on, I’ll help you get cleaned up. We should get out of here.” He said softly before moving to his knees, practically sitting on the backs of your thighs, admiring the cum that dripped down your core. He licked his lips in appreciation before backing up, offering you a hand before winking, “…I won’t bite you this time.”

**************

Cleaned and returned to the hallway, Changkyun would see you out the door. It was oddly sweet that he wanted to stay close to you for the time being, but you could take it from here. Smiling, you waved to him, and he nodded, “I’ll see you around. I have to return a book, then I’ll be on the road as well.” You could have called him a nerd for being so concerned about book returns after he’d just fucked you into oblivion, but you figured you’d let him have this one considering how mind blowing the orgasm he’d just given you was. So, you settled for a quick goodbye before prancing off down the hall and toward the doors, sneaking back out and down the road toward your house.

Back in the library, Changkyun returned to his backpack and pulled out the book he had been reading prior in the classroom. Moving through the stacks, he found the proper section, glancing at all the books before hooking his copy beneath his arm for the time being. Dropping a hand, he pulled a small medicine bottle from his pocket and opened it, his free hand working off the fangs he’d been wearing with a dense pop, revealing fairly normal canines beneath. Smiling, he dropped both faux fangs into the bottle before pocketing it again. Thank God for dental glue.

Looking back to the books, his eyes glowed, his own supernatural element dancing behind them. Pulling the seventh volume from under his arm, he would put it gently back into its place on the shelf, a smile covering his face as he looked at the line of books. How he loved them—but, if the alpha found out he was reading about vamps, he’d be the laughing stock of the pack. Ears wiggling, he reached a hand up, almost as if he were saying goodbye to the series, fingers trailing over gold gilded words—

“Into the Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here we are at the last part of the series. Happy Halloween! <3 I hope you have enjoyed this series as much as I have. I’ve adored writing it, and I can’t wait to see your reactions as they come! <3 I made Changkyun an interesting one, and it is a Senior Year High School AU [Def 18], so it’s a perfect place for a vampiric finale! Enjoy the dirty talk! +100 pts if you get the reference to another of my fics in this one. <3 I hope you love it!


End file.
